


Rookie

by HeyPotterhead



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyPotterhead/pseuds/HeyPotterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ward's weakness became his bittersweet downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rookie

Their secret underwater base was surrounded by SHIELD submarines and the compound has been infiltrated, Garrett is down. Hydra was definitely going down as well.

 

Grant Ward sat calmly in the control room, watching everything that was happening through the CCTV. It was a matter of hours--maybe even minutes--before someone would barge in and arrest him, but he was not going down without a fight. He’s killed tons of people before, he wasn’t going to hesitate--whoever it is that enters the room was already dead to him.

 

He took his pistols out, making sure they were loaded before settling them in his palms. He was ready.

 

It turned out that SHIELD had been working underground ever since they were labeled a terrorist agency after Hydra stepped out of the dark and into the light, of course, they were all bloodthirsty for Hydra and all the sleeper agents, but he just didn’t expect them to still be on their tail after so many years. He wondered how they caught up to Hydra; this location was basically impossible to locate.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gun clicking and being pointed right to the back of his head. This was it.

 

“Drop the gun and put your hands behind your head.” The voice ordered; it was calm, cool, calculated, and very dark. The voice belonged to a female, he assumed. Female, this was going to be easier than he thought.

 

He faked a sigh before saying, “I surrender.” Without hesitation, he quickly turned around and pushed the woman right into the wall. His left arm pressed against her chest to keep her from moving and his right hand placing the gun right at her forehead. Right before he was about to pull the trigger he froze.

 

The woman had brown almond eyes and long brown hair that were all too familiar. Her eyes were cold and distant, not bright and warm like they were a years ago, since their last encounter.

 

The woman was his rookie.

 

And at that point he just could not pull the trigger. Not at her. Not ever.

 

“Rookie...” He whispered, definitely caught off guard as he loosened his hold on her. She used the advantage to push him to the ground but he quickly regained his balance and stood up, eyes not leaving hers.

 

“I am not you rookie.” She spat at him, their eyes not leaving each others.

 

Of course she was, he trained her. He was her SO. She would always be his rookie.

 

His.

 

Bang.

 

Before he could register what had happened, he felt blood coming out of his chest. She had taken the gun from him and shot him point blank. He dropped to the floor, lying on his side before he drifted off to eternal sleep.

 

And the last thing he saw was her. She had pulled the trigger. And it’s okay, because she is his rookie. She will always be his rookie.

 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck on my mind for a while, so I finally wrote it in the span of like 20 minutes at 3 AM. Thoughts are appreciated. Have a nice day, everyone! :)


End file.
